Ślub u Celadrimów
Ślub Aryi i Celedora Perspektywa Elrona: Dzisiaj był wyjątkowy dzień w Caladrii; Ślub mego brata,Celedora z piękną, wojowniczą dziewczyną, Aryą Stark z rodu Starków. Wróciłem do Mirtin z patrolu, na którym towarzyszył mi brat Jon oraz kilku żołnierzy mego ojca. Gdy tylko wjechałem na dziedziniec od razu podeszli do nas stajenni, którzy zabrali nasze konie do stajni. Pierwsze, co rzucało się w oczy, to ładnie ozdobiona siedziba mego ojca. Gdy tak z bratem podziwiałem kunszt naszej matki do ozdabianie miejsc, to spotkaliśmy lorda Starka z żoną. Witam, lordzie Stark-rzekłem, po czym powitałem go tradycyjnym,caladrimskich powitaniem. Podobnie postąpił mój brat, Jon. Lord nam odrzekł-I was witam, książę Elron i ciebie, książę Jon. Uśmiechnąłem się do starszego mężczyzny, po czym powitałem się z jego żoną. Ucałowałem jej dłoń. Tak samo postąpił mój brat. Chwilę rozmawiałem z nim po czym razem z Jonem poszliśmy się przygotować się do uroczystości. Szliśmy korytarzem rodowej siedziby, po czym pożegnałem z Jonem i weszłem do mego pokoju. Przebrałem się w bardziej odświętny strój składający się z ciemnej tuniki z aksamitu z wyszytą białą nicią białym, zwiniętym smokiem z gatunku Śnieżna Furia, białym płaszczu,brązowych spodni także wykonanych z aksamitu oraz butów zrobionych z dobrej jakości skóry.Gdy już byłem ubrany, to nagle coś mnie przewróciło i zaczęło mnie lizać po twarzy. Był to mój smok, Szczerbatek z gatunku Nocna Furia. Mordo, przestań-śmiałem się-Wiesz, że to nie schodzi. Mój smok zszedł ze mnie, uśmiechając się do mnie na swój sposób, ukazując swoje białe zęby. Wstałem i pogłaskałem go po głowie, gdy usłyszałem śmiech. Spojrzałem w stronę drzwi, w których wstał mój brat, Jon, śmiejąc się. Obok niego stał Duch, jego smok z gatunku Nocna Furia jak mój Szczerbek, ale Duch był albinosem. Jon był rezolutnym, młodym mężczyzną o lekko kręconych, ciemnych włosach, szarych oczach i twarzy surowej jak północ Śródziemia. Ale w jego oczach zawsze było widać ogniki radości. Był ubrany w czarną tunikę z wyszytym na piersi zwiniętym, białym smokiem,szarym płaszczem, ciemnymi spodniami oraz butami z dobrej jakości skóry. Z czego się tak śmiejesz?-spytałem, chociaż domyślał się z jakiego powodu tak się śmieje. Z twojej miny,bracie-odrzekł wciąż się śmiejąc-szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej miny. A co cię sprowadza do mnie, jeśli można wiedzieć?-spytałem. Przyszedłem po ciebie,ponieważ za niedługo zacznie się ślub naszego brata.-rzekł z tą swoją specyficzną miną. A tak rzeczywiście. Na co czekamy? Pora ruszać.-rzekłem po czym wyszedł z pokoju ze swym smokiem, a za nim szedł Jon z Duchem. Niedługo potem zrównał się ze mną, po czym rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy.Po niedługim czasie dotarliśmy na miejsce,gdzie miał odbyć się ślub mego brata Celedora z Aryą Stark. Był to przestronny plac, na którym po obu miejscach były ustawione ławy dla gości zaproszonych przez naszych rodziców. Wkrótce przybyli goście i rozsiedli się po miejscach. Przybyło wielu ważny chorążych mego ojca oraz kliku ważnych chorążych Starków:Boltonów, Karstarków, Umberów, Gloverów i Mormontów. Na pierwszym ławach usiedliśmy my i rodzina Aryi. Nasze smoki siedziały niedaleko nas. Chwilę potem rozpoczęła się ceremonia. Przez długi, szary dywan szedł mój brat, Celedor, ubrany w tradycyjny, caladrimski strój ślubny, czyli długą, białą szatę i biały, podbity futrem płaszcz. Stanął na podeście, przed nim stał nasz ojciec a obok stał wuj Aranater. Wtem zobaczyłem, że idzie Arya, ubrana w piękną, szarą suknię i białym płaszczem oraz ładną fryzurą. Prowadził ją jej ojciec, lord Stark. Zauważyłem, że mój brat uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Aryi, czym ona się lekko zarumieniła. Gdy już była ledwo parę kroków od podestu, jej ojciec odszedł i usiadł obok swej rodziny. Ona sama podeszła do mego brata i stanęła naprzeciwko niego. Wtem nasz ojciec rzekł coś do nich i oboje położyli sobie rękę na rękę drugiej osoby. Wtedy wuj Aranater związał ich ręce białą wstążką. Gdy to było już zrobione, ojciec zaczął mówić spokojnym głosem-Zebraliśmy się tu, by połączyć węzłem małżeńskim mego syna, Celedora i Arya Stark, córkę Eddarda Starka. Jeśli ktoś ma coś przeciw temu małżeństwu to niech przemówi teraz albo zamilknie aż do końca świata. Wedy nastała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Po chwili mój ojciec podjął dalej-Czy ty, Celedorze Lannisterze bierzesz tą oto Arye Stark za żonę i przysięgasz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że nie opuścisz jej póki wasz śmierć nie rozłączy? Mój brat odrzekł pewnie-Przyrzekam na Siedmiu. Mój ojciec mówił dalej-I czy ty, Arya Stark bierzesz tego oto Celedora Lannistera za męża i przysięgasz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz,że nie opuścisz go póki was śmierć nie rozłączy. Arya rzekła-Przysięgam na Siedmiu. Wtedy mój ojciec rzekł coś do wuja, a ten ściągnął wstęgę. Zaś ojciec dalej kontynuował-Ta wobec Jedynego i wobec jego dzieci, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Celedorze, możesz pocałować pannę młodą. Wtem mój brat pocałował swą żonę z pasją. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać włącznie ze mną. Cieszyłem się, że mój brat ożenił się z osobą, którą kochał i która go kochała. Widziałem, jak wziął ją w ręce i niósł do sali, gdzie miała odbyć uczta weselna. Niedługo potem ruszyłem tam razem z Jonem, Joanną i jej mężem, Viserysem, moją mamą,Cersei, wujem Tyrionem oraz ojcem i wujem Aranatarem. Koniec Kategoria:Opowiadania